


To look at her hips

by Modern_Death



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Poor random servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Death/pseuds/Modern_Death
Summary: Request: Yo! Wanna buy some fisteh? The price is story with general Voorhis. In this one Nilfgaard won the war, reader (female af) is Cirilla’s badass bf and she lives with her as her right hand or something. He’s very flushed around her and she have to make 1st move… Like he’s more like girl in their relationship and SHE have to court him. Thanks





	To look at her hips

Morvran looked flustered in direction of the future Empress. She was, as always now, with her Nordling friend. This woman was… weird to say the least. Very bold, refusing to dress in at court, sometimes mean, but mostly – beautiful, as for Nordling, that is. Also she was very… aggressive in her interactions with him. Nilfgaardian found himself shy and unable to speak almost every time she decided to even look his way, just like now. Man almost broke his neck looking away from her, the moment he noticed her head turning in his direction.

Ciri rolled her eyes seeing how (y/n) stopped listening to her, instead smiling mischievously. She  didn’t even have to check now at what – or more likely whom – she was looking at.  
“Give him a break already.” (y/n) hummed, not even listening to her. Ciri once again rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I want to break your heart, but he is a Nilfgaardian, raised in Nilfgaard, and he probably won’t fall for a Nordling woman, no matter how bold and pressuring you are.”  
“You are absolutely right.” White haired woman smiled at that. “I will court him.” And her smile was gone.  
“Have you ever heard what I told you?” She snapped her fingers near (y/n)’s ear. This finally got her attention. She looked at her friend sheepishly, sly smile on her face. “Why do you even try to fight for his affection?”  
“Have you ever tried to spend time with him? He is smart, handsome in his own way, and I’m sure that pushed in right direction he would make a perfect lover, and probably even husband and father of… five, I think.” Ciri almost choked on her own saliva at that.  
“What now?! No, you know what I don’t want to know. Don’t talk about it. I love you but sometimes I don’t understand you.”  
“You don’t have to. Just make sure that I will be able to marry him.” (y/n) smiled and made her way to Morvran, swaying her hips on her way, just a little more than always. Man swallowed seeing her getting closer to him.  
“G-Good day, my lady.” He bowed his head slightly.  
“General. I thought I told you that I prefer you using my name.” She smiled at him, her (e/c) eyes shining slightly.  
“I… Do recall you saying that, although it’s highly… inappropriate…” His voice died in his throat at her hand, making it’s way up his chest. (y/n) smiled up at him her finger resting right above his heart.  
“Wouldn’t you like to be… ah… a little inappropriate, just sometimes?” Morvran’s mouth went dry, his head was spinning and he was almost sure that his lungs stopped working. (y/n) was close enough that he almost felt her heartbeat against his chest, and was able to count those eleven – fourteen freckles on her nose.“  
"I…”  
“Just think about it, general. As always, it was pleasing talking to you.” She touched lightly skin on his throat before it vanished, leaving goosebumps on his skin when she walked back to Ciri. Morvran couldn’t help but to look at her hips and… He quickly averted his gaze. This Nordling woman will be death  of his. Turning abruptly he walked away, trying to get a hold of himself.

*

Young servant boy looked as if he was about to faint on spot. Morvran was almost sure he would die of embarrassment. There he was, talking with emperor and few other diplomats, when a young boy walked into the room and handed him a bouquet of wild flowers, wrapped with (f/c) ribbon. Boy said nothing, pushing flowers into his hands and quickly running out of the room as fast as he was able to. Morvran stood there, in deep shock, flowers in his hands and eyes wide. He wasn’t sure of what he should do now. It was obvious whom send him the flowers, but that was too much now. Being bold, sometimes rude and obvious in her advances was one thing, but interrupting a meeting with emperor, just to make him uncomfortable was ridiculous. This Nordling girl has no dignity! Chuckle from behind his back made general look in said direction, only to look at Emperor, whom seemed highly amused by the situation. Rest of the politicians weren’t moved at all, yet they haven’t been at the court long enough to even acknowledge the existence of Princess’s friend, nor her behavior…  
Morvran cleared his throat and laid flowers on the table next to himself, not even trying to pay attention to them, and resuming what he was saying before the interruption. Yet emperor was looking at him in amusement through the rest of the meeting, mischievous gleam in his golden eyes.

After the meeting Morvran wanted nothing more than to make his way to (y/n)’s quarters to get explanation about the incident that took place two hours ago. With flowers in his hands he made way to the doors, yet voice of the Emperor stopped him. Morvran turned and looked at the man, anxious about what he would tell him. Emhyr only smiled at him slightly.  
“Looks like you got yourself an admirer, general.” Man once more blushed with embarrassment. He felt like a child.  
“Your highness, it’s just…”  
“(y/n) (y/l/n) I know. Only she would have done such thing. I have to say, she have quite a temper.”  
“Your highness, but how do you know?”  
“That it’s her? The ribbon is hers. She had it yesterday. Also, which Nilfgaardian woman would send wildflowers to anyone? I will tell you one thing, that girl is a catch. How many woman you know that would openly show her affection? Not even Nordling woman are so straightforward. And the flowers she gave you, they have the meaning too.” With that, Emperor left the room, leaving the general alone. Morvran bit his bottom lip, looking at the flowers with unsureness.  
“Red carnation means strong and unresolved passion.” He almost jumped out of his skin and looked behind him at (y/n). As always she had pants and shirt instead of dress, her (h/c) hair were loose around her face and she had a devious smirk on her face. She pushed herself form the doorframe on which she was leaning and walked further inside the room, closing doors with her foot.  
“What are you…?”  
“White carnation is a promise of happiness and loyalty.” She walked closer to him, looking him in the eyes. “Cornflower is a promise of love.” She stopped right in front of him, with every breath her breasts were touching his chest, which made him hiccup slightly. He wanted to back of a little, but a table behind his back stopped him. “And lilac means sweet promise and the beginning of a new love.” She started playing with front of his clothes, slowly undoing the knots holding it together. “I was searching for lilies of the valley, but couldn’t find them.” She looked up at him from under her lashes, slight pout on her lips. Morvran cleared his throat slightly, looking  at anything but wide décolletage of her shirt and flesh underneath it.  
“An-” He cleared his throat. “And what is the meaning of those?” She breathed a quiet laugh right in front of his lips, which instantly made him look in her (e/c) eyes, suddenly right in front of his own.  
“Lilly of the valley…” Every movement of her mouth made them brush his, and Morvran fought very hard not to moan at the feeling of her body pushed into his. “Is a sight of young and in love.” She got him. Right when she finished her sentence, she pushed her lips against him, breaking his all reserves. Moaning, man let go of the flowers and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her even closer to himself, finally giving up to urges he had since the moment she approached him for the first time.

*

“Ah, father. You better don’t walk in there.” Emhyr stopped on his tracks and looked with raised eyebrow at Ciri.   
“I left my quill in there.”   
“Still, don’t walk in there. I made the mistake and trust me, you don’t want to do it.”   
“What do you…” He was cut off by the sound of not-so-many moan of general Voorhis. With paled face, emperor looked at his daughter. “What on earth?”   
“Apparently (y/n) finally got her hands on the general.” Still shocked, Emhyr turned around and started walking in direction he just came from.   
“I didn’t need to know this. I didn’t need to hear this either. I need new quill…”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to oryginal post: https://moderndeathsblog.tumblr.com/post/169514955139/to-look-at-her-hips


End file.
